


Caught

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I slowly walked down the trailer and tried to listen out for the noise. Light moaning came from behind the door and I felt my body grow warm as I stepped closer to the door. I listened as the moans and started to grow louder and deeper the moment I stepped closer to the door. I knew it was Kit and I should have just walked away but there was something that was pulling me towards the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

I put down all the equipment where they were supposed to be. It was getting late and we were filming the last scenes of Game of Thrones. It was the middle of the evening and everyone seemed pretty tired. Just then someone came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

 

"Hey Janet, have you seen Kit? He was supposed to be on set twenty minutes ago" the director asked me with an annoyed tone.

 

"Um, I think he went back to his trailer...he said he wanted to lay down for a sec" I said turning to the lanky guy who looked extremely agitated.

 

"Well can you please tell him to get his ass on the set so we can finish this scene already" before I could answer him, he stormed off and gave a loud and annoyed puff. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk off and find Kit. The director can be such a dick at times.

 

We've been filming Game of Thrones since July and it’s no surprise that Kit would head back to his trailer and relax a bit before shooting _. 'Dude needs to chill, he is just resting'_ I thought to myself. I had to admit I did have a crush on Kit for quite some time. When he hung out with his co-stars or the rest of the crew, he always managed to invite me along or speak to me whenever I'm near him. This brought a smile to my face as I walked up to his trailer door. I really didn't want to bother him but he had to finish shooting his scenes. I knocked on his trailer door and called out his name. I waited for a second for him to answer but I didn't hear anything. Usually he would answer the door or say he would be right out. I knocked again and called out his name once more. No answer. I decided to lightly open the door and peek into the trailer.

 

"Kit? Kit they need you on set" I called out. I looked around the room to find that he wasn't there. He wasn't in the main area, so I walked into the trailer and looked fully around the room. I heard a shifting and moving in the back of the trailer. I slowly walked down the trailer and tried to listen out for the noise. Light moaning came from behind the door and I felt my body grow warm as I stepped closer to the door. I listened as the moans and started to grow louder and deeper the moment I stepped closer to the door. I knew it was Kit and I should have just walked away but there was something that was pulling me towards the door. I put my ear up against the door and I could hear his moans clearly. I bit my bottom lip as I softly turned the door knob. I peeked in to the room to find what I expected he was doing. He was sprawled out on the long sofa bed wearing his Jon Snow costume and his pants hanging off his hips and his hand stroking his hard cock.

 

I licked bit my lip as I quietly watched. This was wrong to be watching Kit like this but I couldn't help myself. He didn't notice me as I walked fully into the room. His eyes were closed and he lost in his own bliss. The moment I stepped closer to Kit, his eyes shot open and looked at me in shock.

 

"Shit!" He said as he tried to cover himself. Without a word I slowly went down on my knees in front of him and gently pushed him back on the sofa.

 

"What are you..." I cut him off by fully taking out his semi hard cock and took him fully in my mouth. I tasted his warm pre cum as I brought his cock fully back to life. I looked up to find him staring at me lustfully. I moaned over his shaft and use my hand over the parts of him I couldn't reach.

 

"Fuck..." he moaned as I bobbed faster over his throbbing cock. I can feel his cock twitching in my mouth and his as I looked up at him, his expression and tone changed.

 

"I'm gonna cum...shit!" I kept my face still and my mouth over his pulsing cock as he came deep in my mouth. I used my hand to stroke his shaft and take in his entire warm cum. I made sure none of his essence fell on his clothes. His breathing was hard and steady as I lapped up the remaining of him on his flaccid shaft and my hand. He gave me a shy grin and helped me up off the floor.

 

I turned away from him but remembered something.

 

"There looking for you on the set" I winked at him and closed the door behind me. As I walked out of the trailer the director and a few crew members looked pissed and came up to me.

 

"Where the fuck is Kit!" The director yelled at me. I giggled and answered.

 

"He needed some wardrobe help..."


End file.
